Hot Chocolate and Pancakes
by T.N.Shiroi
Summary: Francis is surprised by a sudden visit from one of his university professors. Snow is falling, hot chocolate is served, and fantasies are played out. Franada, rated M.


**Alright y'all, I'm back after SO LONG! This a fic I wrote quite some time ago. There are three other stories that are set in the same universe, which I will be uploading soon. Hope y'all enjoy some Franada action tonight!**

* * *

Matthew reminded Francis of a lazy cat. The petite man was sitting on the armchair, his back sidled against the left armrest and his toes curled against the warmth emitted by the fireplace. Francis was three years into university and had never seen a professor in such close proximity until now. When looking at Matthew Williams afar the professor was always wearing a well-tailored suit, but today he sported a look so casual anyone could mistake him for one of the university students on campus.

Francis frowned as an all too familiar feeling stirred in his groin. Despite being nearly a decade or more older than Francis, Matthew had a certain charm that was sweet yet alluring at the same time. There weren't many people that could look graceful in a bulky over-sized sweater and sweat pants.

Speaking of sweaters, Francis was slightly annoyed at how the sweater was hiding Matthew's figure. After spending a month or so having fantasies about the professor, Francis was dying to see that perfect figure naked and in his bed. He had gone with his roommate Gilbert once to listen to a lecture by the professor, and had been smitten with him ever since.

Suddenly the kettle screamed, wrenching Francis' attention from Matthew, and his brain began to whir as he tried to put the pieces together.

Matthew had shown up fifteen minutes ago looking for Gilbert. For what reason, Francis had long forgotten. Gilbert had gone off to return the phone his violin instructor dropped off, and hadn't been heard from in an hour now. Surely Gilbert would have informed him of a meeting with the professor?

"It's getting late. I don't think Gilbert is coming home at any time." Francis said as he handed the blond the warm mug of hot chocolate per request.

Matthew tilted his head backwards, exposing a beautiful neck that Francis wanted to ravage. "Oh, it's alright then. I guess I'll leave after I finish my hot chocolate."

Francis immediately gave himself a mental beating and wished he hadn't said those words. He could feel the air charged with silent desire that was threatening to burst from his pants and wondered if the professor could feel it too. To avoid his aroused state being detected, Francis headed back to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

He watched as Matthew held the rim of the mug to his slightly parted lips. As Matthew began drinking, Francis began to imagine the warm drink slipping from between Matthew's lips and into his mouth, under his tongue and down his throat.

How would it feel to have that tongue against him? Francis wondered. How would it feel to have that tongue press against his hard cock teasingly before slithering downwards to the base and giving him lavishing licks? How would Matthew look with fresh glistening cum dripping from the sides of his mouth?

The vividness of Francis' imaginations caught him by surprise and he coughed, beating his chest with one hand as if he were trying to beat out that image. He moved to sit on the sofa and searched for a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked as he set the mug on the table, his lavender eyes full of concern.

"Yes, I'm very much alright." Francis said in a hurried rush, not caring to compose his tone or speech in a seductive manner the way he usually did when talking to people he wanted in bed.

Matthew stared at him a second too long before turning back to the fireplace. A slightly awkward mood settled between crackles of wood and the whisper of fire. Normally, Francis would say his pride was ruined if he allowed such atmosphere to take place, but now was not normal. He couldn't think properly at all. Suddenly Matthew stood up and looked outside the window, his expression unreadable.

Francis shifted in his seat for a few seconds before Matthew turned to face him, smiling. "It's snowing outside. Do you mind driving me home?"

Francis felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. He had to have Matthew. This was his chance. "You can stay if you want," he asked in a low voice that he combined with his most charming smile.

Matthew's eyes lit up and he laughed, the sound melting Francis at once. "I'll take up your offer then," Matthew said as he walked towards Francis. He stretched out his hand. "I'm Matthew Williams."

Francis smiled back genuinely. "I know. I've been to your lectures. I'm Francis. Bonnefoy."

Matthew chuckled. "I hope you don't find my lectures boring. Well then. I'll be borrowing your shower, Mr. Bonnefoy."

* * *

So what are you going to do now, Francis?

Francis felt more blood surging to his lower regions just at the sound of Matthew showering. He was tempted to just open those glass doors and walk inside to kiss Matthew and run his hands all over that body he had yet to see fully exposed. He closed his eyes and his mind pranced into its wildest dreams.

" _Do you want to take a shower with me?" Matthew asks. Francis groans, for the petite figure is shrouded behind the mist of the frosted glas_ _s._

" _Yes," Francis pleaded, "Yes, please."_

 _A light sound of laughter is heard and the door to the shower slides open, and there Matthew stands in all his naked glory. Francis's eyes strays right to that beautiful cock that is already erect. He pounced, tangling their tongues into a wonderful hot kiss while his hand roams to Matthew's back and down to the tight entrance where it's amazingly slick and wet already, and soon enough Francis takes him from behind, his hands grabbing the petite blond_ _'_ _s waist possessively and mouth licking and kissing those beautiful shoulders, leaving small red marks in their wake._

" _Oh, Francis, right ther_ _e..._ _" Matthew moans, and every breath and every movement makes Francis want to stay in him forever to feel the twitch and grind of muscles against his cock—_

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of the bathroom door clicking.

Steam wafted from the door as it swung open, revealing a nude Matthew with a towel around his waist. Francis' eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets but he forced a casual smile onto his face. Regardless of all his hopes and wishes, he wasn't even sure if Matthew was attracted to men or not.

"I'm sorry to appear like this, but I just realized I hadn't borrowed any clothes..." Matthew said in a soft voice.

 _Forget about the clothes, just come to bed,_ Francis almost blurted his thought out but bit it back just in time. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out random clothes just to let his brain breathe and think things over again. Matthew picked up a shirt and slipped it over his head, a movement Francis never thought could cause so much conflict in his brain. He wanted Matthew _without_ clothes, but it was even better to see him in _his_ clothes.

"Don't you need pants?" Francis asked with his best level tone as he watched Matthew crawl under his covers.

Matthew looked at him, a light blush coloring his cheeks before he waved Francis over to the bed. Straining to keep his posture, Francis walked over and leaned down a bit, his breath hitching when he felt Matthew's mouth beside his ears. "I actually like to sleep naked." Matthew whispered before ducking under the covers, leaving a stunned Francis to register what had been said.

Naked. No, sleep naked. He likes to sleep naked. _Mon dieu_ , _what I have gotten myself into?_ Francis thought woodenly as he moved towards the door. He had to spend the night with a gorgeous man sleeping right next—

"Francis? Can you sleep with me?" Matthew asked before Francis could make it out the door. Francis whipped around so fast he thought he would get whiplash. So many thoughts were running through his head he didn't even know what to think anymore.

" _Francis…come to bed with me…"_ The imaginary Matthew purred. Francis shook his head violently in his mental world. Calm down, he doesn't mean it that way...wait, is he...no, just refuse him and go sleep on the damned-

"Please?" Matthew asked again, and Francis let out a groan. He retracted the foot that was out the door and stood there with his back towards Matthew.

"Professor Williams—"

"Matthew, please." The professor's voice was soft but firm.

"...Matthew, this isn't…"

"I can't sleep without someone else next to me." Matthew confessed in a low voice. "When I was younger, I used to sleep with my brother."

Francis desperately wanted to do something about his rock-hard erection. Curse the gods, why was he being so rational today? "I can't," he said more firmly to himself than Matthew. He stiffened at the sound of Matthew moving on the bed, the rustling sheets sounding more like a siren's call each passing second.

We've only really just met, Francis thought, but then it occurred to him that he never waited more than a day to sleep with anybody. How did Matthew manage to elicit such emotion from him? How did he make Francis want him so badly but also want to wait for him? To wait for _himself_ to be ready before he got into somebody's pants?

"Sleep with me," Matthew said in a hypnotic tone, and Francis fought back a strangled breath. He felt like a string strung too tight, that he was going to snap any moment. His breathing grew ragged as Matthew walked towards him, his soft footsteps amplified by Francis' now hyper senses.

Matthew hugged him from behind, one hand sliding over Francis' chest while the other moved southwards, grazing against Francis' thigh and teasing him mercilessly with a slow, light touch. A few seconds later his hand gently guided Francis' right hand to the back where it could press on the firm cheeks of his ass. Francis whirled around, his eyes glazed with unbearable lust as he pushed Matthew onto the bed. The petite blond was naked, the shirt discarded on the floor.

"Is it okay?" Francis asked as his blue eyes raked hungrily over Matthew's body. "Is it—" his words were cut short as a palm smoothed over the bulge in his pants. Matthew smiled up at him.

"Take it off," he whispered, and Francis felt the tight string in his mind snapped. He was off the bed in an instant, tearing his shirt over his head and chucking his pants to the floor.

Normally Francis would take it slow and pleasure his partner with soft grazes and touches, but today he was completely on fire and eager to quench his thirst. He lowered his head and grazed the tip of Matthew's erection with his tongue while his hand traced a line from tip to base. Matthew let out a gasp, arching when Francis began kissing and licking, his mind going crazy as he imagined this beautiful cock tremble and weep in anticipation of a good fucking.

Francis kneaded Matthew's balls gently, his touch almost fleeting if it weren't for the slight pressure he placed as he searched for a sensitive spot. He gave lavishing licks and teasing nibbles, pressing and grinding against the mattress to feel the jolting pleasure that elevated his desire. He felt himself threatening to burst and he could feel it from Matthew too. With a final stroke Matthew came, his body jolting with pleasure as his semen flowed into Francis' mouth.

After taking in what he could, Francis moved to the washroom and spit out the semen before rinsing his mouth. It was his first time tasting semen and he felt somewhat apologetic to all his previous partners who swallowed his cum before. He opened the cabinet and found some condoms and lube, and brought them back to bed with him.

Excitement prickled all over Francis as he watched Matthew panting on the bed, his legs still spread. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his body and it made him look like a glistening god.

"You know how to give a good oral," Matthew smiled. "Shall I return the favour?" He patted the spot beside him. Francis shook his head. "I want to be inside you," He murmured as he reached out a finger to trace a path on Matthew's body, starting with the subtle arch of his cheekbones and down to the hollow of his throat before making lingering circles on his slightly heaving chest. He pressed his palm over the smooth of Matthew's stomach and rested his hand on his hips.

"Tell me how you like it," Matthew asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Francis grinned.

* * *

Matthew was gone the next morning when Francis woke up, but he left breakfast on the table: maple syrup with a hefty pile of pancakes, and a note to go with it. Francis grinned at the number written down on it. _Let me suck you off next time,_ Matthew had written underneath his phone number. The door opened and Francis turned around, somehow hoping it was Matthew, but he grinned even wider when he saw it was Gilbert.

"Did you have a nice night?" Gilbert asked, his voice raspy as it always was after a night of fucking. His red eyes glinted when he noticed the note in Francis hand. "I take it you did."

"What about you?" Francis asked as he observed the way his roommate walked with a slight limp.

Gilbert grinned. "Fucker's got awesome stamina," He said as he headed towards his room. "I gotta go sleep."

Francis stared wide-eyed as his friend closed the door behind him. Gilbert rarely let anyone fuck him, much less fuck him until he walked with a limp. He wondered if Gilbert had gotten into bed with that violin instructor of his. If he had, Francis was never going to look that man the same way again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, please read and review!**


End file.
